ninzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Zapreverser
"The cure to loneliness is community." Samuel Zapreverser Bang is the 1st and current President of the NUA. He founded the community on November 4th, 2012 with Okami.mp4, ProGxl, and Jumbofly. He has served as the leader of the NUA ever since its foundation. Zapreverser has been in control of the community for over seven years. He specializes in administration enforcement and activity management. He is to face an election in August 2020 as the leader of the Original Party. His current focus is to end the Underground districts of the NUA. Zapreverser dedicates most of his time on his Discord Server (Ninzard Realm, District 3). Founding of the NUA The NUA ("Light Beans" at the time) was founded on November 4, 2012. In Zapreverser's late 2012 journal, it reads: "Today is Remembrance day! I'm really happy because I'm not going to school for four days. But now I only have two days, so I have to use my days wisely. Today is Sunday. I had good news today today because last week we made a group called light beans." Okami.mp4 served as the first Vice President. In 2013, the group was renamed to "Tuloz" and the small community was revamped. A lot of new members were recruited, many who would be highly influential towards the NUA, StarMiner1117, CloudMaster, etc. Rules, rankings, and elements were created by Zapreverser and Okami.mp4. At the time, ranking up required the completion of "danger missions" which involved deliberately making risky actions (dangerous activities such as climbing roofs). The more danger missions you completed, the more loyal you were. In 2014, Zapreverser decided to extend the name "Tuloz" to "Tulozima". During this time was a period of heavy recruitment. This resulted in quick expansion of the community. On December 30, 2014 Zapreverser would replaced Vice President Okami.mp4 with CloudMaster. Under CloudMaster's Vice Presidency, abuse, corruption, and chaos erupted throughout the community. In 2015, Zapreverser would remove CloudMaster from Vice Leader and replace him with StarMiner1117. The name "Tulozima" was replaced with a three letter initial: "TMA" (Tulozima Masters Agency). YouTube Era On April 4th, 2015, Zapreverser created his YouTube channel. By November 28th, 2015, he had already reached over 140 subscribers. Zapreverser built a minor community from his channel recruiting members such as Pixel Boss and CAPTAIN. The ninzard community slowly climbed and expanded to become a large community. Merge of July 11 On July 11th, 2015, Zapreverser, 24DegreeZ, and YombiaX all agreed to merge the TMA community with Nightwork. For a while after, Zapreverser, 24DegreeZ, and YombiaX all had pretty much equal power (not in representative status but all three had equal power in administrative control) and ruled the NUA as a trio for a while. NUA In late 2016, Zap decided to change the group's name once again to "NUA", standing for: "Ninzard Universal Academy". This would be the peak of activity for District 1. The NUA would establish many YouTube channels along with lots of online gaming clans. At this point, the NUA was a relatively large community. Creation of District 3 On August 22nd, 2017, Plexey introduced Zap to a new social media platform called "Discord". Zap would first use the app for communication while gaming but found an option to create a Discord server. He created the server with Plexey (Kushay). Zap would first make the server for NUA and Nightwork "bonding purposes". However, weeks into its creation, friends of friends with Discord would be invited onto the server. Eventually, completely new people would join the server. Post-Final War After the Final War, new threats started to appear so Zapreverser established forces for every district in the NUA along with its own running administration with its own Governor. On December 31, 2018, Pluzaq took the spot as the 1st Governor of the Ninzard Academy. On January 15, 2019, Cyaxino took the position of the 1st Governor of Solarburst (Simply known as "District 6" at the time). On May 11, 2019, Axayaxx took the spot for the 1st Governor of Xenonitrix. Era of Progression 2019 During the end of April and start of May, administrations had began to take a progressive approach for the community. On May 11, 2019, Zapreverser made a public statement in District 2 saying: "It's time for progression. It's time we find a purpose and real meaning in this community. It's time to strengthen ourselves and encounter any challenge with full power. We're going to knock out everything. It's the progression era of the NUA!" Zapreverser's popularity increased drastically during the progressive stages. Social Connections Zapreverser has one sibling in the NUA, ProGxl. Zapreverser has never met with Governor Ducky //ninzard.fandom.com/wiki/Ducky, Governor Logan, and Governor Xolar in real life. 2020 Zapreverser is campaigning to be re-elected as President of the NUA. His main mission is to put an end to the Underground community of the NUA. Category:President Category:Founder Category:Governor Category:Executive Administrator Category:Nightwork General Category:YouTuber Category:Male Category:Lightning Category:Republican Category:Canada Category:2012 Ninzard Category:Ninzard